For All Tomorrow's Lies
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: My reaction to the NCIS season finale, spoiler alerts What would happen if died? basically a scenario about what would happen if each character died? Title inspired by the said song by Berlin
1. What if Tony died?

"**The only answer…stay close and live as one, through rain and darkened skies, you have the love you need for all tomorrow's lies…" – Berlin**

"**They tell you to try to have hope and to fight for all you can, these words you've heard them before…so easy to believe." – Berlin**

Scenario One

What if Tony died?

He felt the crack in his neck the second she pushed him into that elevator wall. That fatal crack…well at least he died with her in his arms.

Gibbs had ordered the funeral be small. Seeing as if his entire team and the navy yard were still shaken by the explosion, Gibbs found it only worthy to invite the bare minimum. Ducky didn't make it back…he was being treated in the hospital for an alleged heart attack and Gibbs was planning on making it up to the hospital to see him as soon as this was all over. Cole had died on contact when he bomb exploded.

"Gibbs," Abby had said when they had woken up from the carnage of it all. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know…" had been all Gibbs could say.

They had found McGee shaking and scared, covering up his neck to protect himself from flying debris and he had somehow succeeded. They had found Vance as well…Ziva and Tony were the only two missing.

888888888888

Ziva had clung to Tony's shirt and cried in the elevator. She had heard the crack but thought nothing of it until the doors opened to save them both about an hour later. She saw Tony's neck…he was gone.

He had been gone…

888888888888

They all but Ducky stood at Tony's casket. The funeral had been short even DiNozzo Sr. had shown up for a short while. Ziva stood next to Gibbs and squeezed his hand tight. McGee stared blankly at the casket. Vance said nothing. Abby cried her eyes out. Palmer, who had taken an express flight home stood by Abby and held her tight

"Thank you," the preacher had said. "You may all go in peace…"

Each team member lay their flowers down as a sign of respect, Ziva and Gibbs went last.

Ziva looked down upon the casket.

She thought about all the good times they had together…

_"Why are you here?" "Couldn't live without yah I guess?"_

_ "Do you ever think about soul mates?"_

_ "I'm tired of pretending."_

_ "You ever lie to someone you love?"_

Ziva let a small tear run down her cheek.

Gibbs came up behind her and ruffled her hair out of her face.

"I loved him Gibbs," she sniffled. "I never got a chance to tell him that…"

"I think he always knew…" Gibbs replied.

Ziva turned to the casket and cried. Gibbs led her off away from it.

Gibbs looked back only once…

_"You're irreplaceable DiNozzo…"_

"And you always will be DiNozzo," Gibbs said to the casket. "I'll never look for someone else…"

**Read and Review**


	2. What if Ziva died?

"**And if I only could…make a deal with god and get him to swap our places…be running up that road, be running up that hill, be running up that building…" – Placebo**

"**It doesn't hurt me…you wanna feel how it feels…you wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me, you wanna hear about the deal I'm making?" – Placebo**

Scenario 2

What if Ziva died?

She only felt as if the ceiling had collapsed upon her…she didn't know how it happened…all she knew was that everything was dark.

When they had opened the elevator doors to get Tony and Ziva out, Tony wasn't expecting to find her dead in his arms…a piece of the heavy ceiling metal crushing her neck and her breathing. Tony could only blame himself…

888888888888888

Eli didn't come…

Ducky couldn't come…

All that was there was her NCIS family…the only family she had.

Gibbs stood with Tony closest to the coffin. Abby stood the farthest away to hide her tears. Palmer, Vance, and McGee each gave a solemn stare. They had already laid down their roses of respect and were only sharing silent thoughts.

Slowly one by one they left.

Tony and Gibbs stayed the longest.

Gibbs could only think back…

_"I almost died." "Gotta trust your judgment Ziva the moment you don't it won't be almost…"_

Tony almost was about to break down…

_"I'll miss you two…all of you…even Tony."_

_ "You jeopardized your entire career and for what?" "For you…"_

_ "It's not just me I'm worried about hurting Ziva." "That's because you are a good person…" _

"Lose something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Just everything…" Tony sighed and placed a kiss from his lips to his fingers to the coffin.

"I always loved you Ziva David." He said.

**Read and Review**


	3. What if McGee died?

"**On broken wings I've fallen and it won't be long…the skin on me is burning by the fires of the sun…on skinned knees I'm bleeding and it won't be long…I've gotta find that meaning that I've searched for so long." – Alter Bridge**

"**Fight the fight alone when the world is full of victims…dims a fading light in our souls, cry ourselves to sleep we will sleep alone forever will you lay me down in the same place with all I love…" – Alter Bridge**

"**In my opinion seeing is to know, what you give will always carry you, and who's to say we won't survive it too?" – Alter Bridge**

Scenario 3

What if McGee died?

McGee had ducked…at least he hadn't felt anything…he hadn't been in pain.

The glass from the window had lodged in his neck. He couldn't have been saved to begin with…

It was a peaceful sane passing in a world full of crazy at that time…

888888888888

Gibbs had ordered a small funeral. His sister came…his parent's couldn't. Sarah cried her full heart out but claimed she couldn't stay for the service for it was just "too much to bare". Abby knew how she felt. She would be the one to miss him most of all…

The team wouldn't be the same without McGeek in Tony's opinion. Sure he had called him names but it had been out of fun…he only wished that he was alive so he could tell him that.

Ziva had thought of McGee as a brother. The one she never had…not counting Ari of course.

Gibbs not only thought of him of a good agent but a good man…he didn't deserve to go like this.

8888888888888888

Once everyone had paid their respects only Abby and Gibbs were left. Abby walked over….

"_I love you McGee that should be enough."_

_ "I love it when you talk geek." "I love that you love it."_

_ "If anything happened to you I would…"_

Abby let her tears fall into Gibbs' shirt. Gibbs only held her.

"Why Tim Gibbs," Abby cried. "Why…."

**Read and Review**


	4. What if Abby died?

"**I wanted you to know…that I loved the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…away…" – Seether**

Scenario 4

What if Abby died?

She felt Gibbs' weight under her and that was it…nothing else.

She died from her head cracking to the ground…it snapped her neck.

8888888888888888

Gibbs was never a man to cry…but this time he just couldn't help himself. He had seen her die for god's sake. He was a man of stone cold silence at that funeral…worse than Kelly and Shannon's. He stood like a statue above her casket…the one he had made for her.

Abby had been like a daughter to Gibbs, a sister to the rest of the team as well.

Gibbs could only see Kelly in her every time he looked at her.

Even now…he could only picture his daughter being dead in that casket.

_"Gibbs and me we're tighter than blood."_

_ "You're just saying that to make me feel safe…" "I'll keep you safe…I promise Abby." _

Gibbs wept…that was one promise he for once…hadn't been able to keep.

**Read and Review**


	5. What if Vance died?

"**Company…always on the run…destiny with the rising sun…bad company till the day I die." – Bad Company**

Scenario 5

What if Vance had died?

He hadn't felt very much except the cold hard metal to his head. That was it…

Vance, as they had come to find hadn't escaped the navy yard. He had died on contact due to head and neck injuries. Gibbs had found his body after he had secured the area and gotten Tony and Ziva out of the elevator.

888888888888

Jackie and the kids wept their eyes out. Gibbs stood stone cold along with the others. They weren't as tight knit with Vance as they were with each other, but that didn't mean they didn't show respect for the man. They all paid their respects with flowers and well wishes.

Gibbs had been the closest to the man. He had even offered not to take a bullet for him…a moment he'd soon never forget. They had more of a slap on the back and a "how the hell you been?" type relationship.

"_Let me make it easy for you Gibbs, you made the right call." "I wasn't asking your opinion Leon."_

_"You knocked." "Trying to stay on your good side." "What? Is that so hard?" "Well it has been lately…"_

_ "Hello Leon" "Gibbs" "Two dollars and forty nine cents." "It's for the cheese Danish." "That was eight years ago." "Nine."_

"I do owe yah Leon," Gibbs said to the casket after everyone had left. "You did run a tight ship…"

He placed his rose down.

"But it was a fine one…"

**Read and Review**


	6. What if Gibbs died?

"**Every time I think of you…I always catch my breath, and I'm still standing here and you're miles away and I'm wondering why you left?" – John Waite**

"**I hear your name in certain circles and it always makes me smile…" – John Waite**

Scenario 6

What if Gibbs had died?

He had died trying to save Abby. He had taken the hits from debris ultimately resulting in traumatic brain injury and blood loss. His life ended in her lab.

888888888888888

It was inevitable…everyone shed tears for Gibbs.

He was the backbone of the team. The number one man…everyone wanted him to lead them, much less be him. He was a man of few words but when he spoke you sure as hell wanted to listen. He never looked death in the face…he shot him dead.

No one could imagine Gibbs as anything but Mr. Indestructible…they guessed that's why his death was hitting them like a punch to the gut.

"_Nobody likes a smartass David!"_

_ "You're irreplaceable DiNozzo."_

_ "That's good work Abs."_

_ "Where's Gibbs?" "Right here elf lord."_

_ "If it helps Leon...I wouldn't take a bullet for you."_

_ "How do you do it?" "Hmm?" "Block out the fear?" "You don't. It's what you do with it."_

They all lay their roses down at the same time.

"Semper Fi." They all said.

**Read and Review**


	7. What if they all died?

"**So I was the one with all the glory…while you were the one with all the strength, a beautiful face without a name for so long…a beautiful smile to hide the pain." – Bette Midler**

"**Did you ever know that you're my hero…and everything I wish I could be…I can fly higher than an eagle, when you are the wind beneath my wings?" – Bette Midler**

"**It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart…want you to know I know the truth, of course I know…I would be nothing without you." – Bette Midler**

"**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky…so high I almost touch the sky…thank you…thank you, thank god for you the wind beneath my wings…" – Bette Midler**

Scenario 7

What if they all died?

They all met on the edge of heaven that day. Not intentionally…they for one didn't know they were all dead. They hadn't seen each other since the evacuation…and of course they all died on impact when the bomb went off so of course they didn't see each other.

Tony remembered being in the elevator with Ziva, McGee the bullpen, Gibbs and Abby the lab, and Vance the stairwell…

They all looked down below the clouds to earth right now…

"They'll miss us all," Gibbs said. "I can say that much…"

"I hope Ducky recovers," Abby sighed. "We all gave the man a heart attack."

"Not our fault," Tony chuckled. "It's Dearing's."

"At least," Ziva said. "We all died together."

"But what of our families," Vance asked. "What about them?"

"They'll cope," Tony smiled. "And if they can't we'll go back one day and tell them we're ok."

"Why not make a pact to do that?" McGee suggested.

"Of course," Gibbs reached his hand into a circle. "Let's all swear, we'll always be a team…a family…no one…not even Dearing can take that away from us!"

Everyone cried at Gibbs' speech and said that they promised.

Gibbs smiled and led his team off into heaven…they'd be staying a while.

**Read and Review**


End file.
